legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Silver Snakes |Row 4 title = Winning Contestants |Row 4 info = Danny & Tara |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Room of Three Torches |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 2 |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = VII |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci (Broadcast Order) The Helmet of Joan of Arc (Production Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = The Mask of Shaka Zulu (Production Order) Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat (Broadcast Order)}}The Medal of Sir Edmund Hilary is the 27th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 16th episode to air. One player of each team swam a rope over to the other side. Once out of the water, he had to tie the rope off on a pole that held a second tied rope higher up; both connected to the other side. Once tied, the second player had to use the two ropes and maneuver across the moat. Once he was across, the team could run over and hit the gong. The first two men to climb Mount Everest and stand at the top of the tallest mountain in the world were Edmund Hillary and his Sherpa guide Tenzing Norgay. One day as they were climbing, a block of ice the size of a house broke loose and slid toward them moving faster and faster down the slope. They stared at it, horrified and hardly breathing. Even if they could move quickly in their padded oxygen suits, there was no place to go. The ice was just yards away, when it suddenly plunged into a deep crevasse and disappeared without a sound. Hillary and Tenzing looked at each other. Tenzing shrugged, and they moved on. Days later, they reached the summit, and planted the flags of Britain and Nepal. Hillary was knighted by Queen of England, and legend has it, he gave his medal of knighting to Tenzing as a souvenir, and it ended up in the temple. The Red Jaguars are 13-year-old Adam, who writes a comic strip called "Jack and Friends" (about a shell-less turtle and his adventures and friends, which he has done since he was in the third grade), and Shelley (also 13 years old), who also likes to draw. The Silver Snakes are 14-year-old Tara, who does karate, but would never punch Kirk, and 13-year-old Danny, who wants to be a pro baseball player. No Rest on Everest (Peg/Hole Mountain) Sir Edmund Hillary climbed to the top of Mount Everest with crampons, ice axes, and special suits and oxygen tanks. Shelley and Tara however get pegs. Before the girls was a pretend Mount Everest, and all they had to do is grab a flag, climb to the top of the mountain by sticking the pegs in the holes, and then pull themselves up. They had to put their feet in the foot-holes, and move the pegs up and start again. When they reached the top, they then had to plant the flag and head back down the mountain. The first player to plant the flag and climb back down the mountain or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Tara nearly touched the floor before 60 seconds was up, awarding her a half pendant of life. Camping Bag Rescue (Peanut Shaft) The crew placed each players in a crevasse with three bags of camping gear. When Kirk gave the signal, Adam and Danny each had to grab a bag, climb to the top, and throw it out the top of the crevasse. Then, they will repeat the process until all three bags are out or 60 seconds is up. Danny brought out all three camping bags with 22 seconds left, awarding him a half pendant of life. Melting Glaciers (Faucet Ramp) When the glacier on Mount Everest starts to melt, there is no way to stop it. Fortunately, there is a way on the hidden temple's glacier. When Kirk gave the signal, each team climb up the ramp on their knees, and turn off the faucet, and then slide back down. Then they will touch their partner and they will repeat the process. The first team to shut off all three of their glacier faucets or the team with the most faucets shut off in 60 seconds won. The Silver Snakes shut off all three of their faucets with 14 seconds remaining, sending them to Olmec's Temple with two full pendants. This run featured a rather unusual layout. The team raced through the temple pretty quickly, and even got to the artifact nine rooms away (from their original path)--quite an accomplishment. Once Tara completed the Shrine of the Silver Monkey objective, the door leading to the Room of the Three Torches did not open, so she was forced to take a different path. She chose the Well and grabbed the medal with about twenty seconds left. Unfortunately, Tara did not take an efficient way out of the temple. When she entered the Observatory, she chose to go down the central shaft instead going across the Troubled Bridge. This resulted in a loss. The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary Part 1 The Medal of Sir Edmund Hillary Part 2 * This episode features the most recent legend of the show's history (about the first ascent of Mount Everest, which happened on May 29, 1953). ** Also, Edmund Hillary was born on July 20, 1919 and passed away on January 11, 2008. This made him the only person within the legend to be alive at the time the episode was made. His guide Tenzing Norgay was born on May 29, 1914 (Norgay and Hillary ascended Mount Everest on Norgay's 39th birthday) and passed away on May 9, 1986. * This is the only episode where a team of Silver Snakes outright wins all three of the Temple Games while their opponent are unable to score. * This is the first of three episodes where a team of Silver Snakes attempted to retrieved an artifact placed in the Top Corner Room. It was followed by the Snake Bracelet of Cleopatra and the Ruby Earring of Benzibab. * After the Temple Guard appears in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, the Temple Guard door does not close, so the guard sneaks off to his left. * This is the first episode where teams can not enter the top corner from the Shrine of the Silver Monkey and is forced the bottom corner to access the top corner. * This is the first episode where a contestant manages to grab the artifact but fails to escape with it in time. * The Orange Iguanas and Purple Parrots later appeared in Alexander and the Gordian Knot, wearing the same team colors. * Adam, one of the Red Jaguars in this episode, posted a video in which he commentates over the episode and reveals some behind-the-scenes secrets. ** In the video, he mentions that the cameramen did not get a good enough shot of his team losing the "No Rest on Everest" challenge, so they did another re-shoot in which the team had to pretend to lose again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Red/Blue/Green/Silver Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Top Corner Category:Silver Snakes Category:2 Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Artifact Reached Category:Ran out of Time Category:Layout VII Category:Male Going First Category:Red Jaguars vs. Silver Snakes Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Temple Game Shutouts